kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwayne Winfield
Dwayne Winfield is a young man with a lot of bad luck. When he first appeared, he managed to lodge himself in a tall tree while on his bike after losing control & going up a fallen sign. He has even placed a name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. Despite his hardships, Dwayne will help anyone in need if he has the ability to do so. He refuses to accept self-sacrifice as the only means to protect others. As a Singularity Point, he can resist the control of an Imagin contracted to him, among other things, as long as he's conscious. Due to this unique attribute, he was given the power to become Electric King, a Kamen Rider who protects the timeline from the Imagins' actions. As Dwayne continues on his mission, he meets more Imagin, each taking his body & using it as their own for the duration of their possession. Each of his personality changes affect the color of his eyes & some strands of his hair, changing its color to match the Imagin. *When possessed by Jack Taros, Jack is in Dwayne's body. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak & he gains more muscular definition & the physical strength to go with it. *When possessed by Mack Taros, Mack is in Dwayne's body with the right words to woo women & convince almost anybody. His hair is straight & calm and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses. *When possessed by Lack Taros, Lack is in Dwayne's body. His hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. However, his increased strength often results in self-injury & clumsiness. *When possessed by Krack Taros, Krack is in Dwayne's body, incorporating dancing into everything he does. He grows one long purple & black streak of hair & is always seen wearing a brown cap. His reckless personality infests itself upon Dwayne, & usually causes him to destroy whatever is around if he gets out of control. One such incident occurred during the events of Climax Detectives when K-Dwayne arrested everyone who he thought looked suspicious & was part of the "Evil Organization" advertised by Nega Taros. *When possessed by Sieg, though they never forged a contract, Sieg is in Dwayne's body. His hair is styled in cornrows & has several white highlights with one longer white & black lock on the left side of his face, & a white feather boa appears around his neck. *While Garrett was removed from time, Dwayne gained a contract with Deneb, & Deneb is in Dwayne's body. His hair grows out past shoulder length with two locks of hair on each side of his head. On the right side, the lock is a neon green with a darker green streak within it. *When abducted by Nex & possessed by the Ghost Imagin in the events of The Final Countdown, Dwayne's personality is overwritten by the evil Imagin's will. His hair turns snow white as it grows out long & spiky with light-yellow cat's eyes. Imagin Possessions Biography The son of Jeffrey & Karen Winfield, Dwayne lost his parents while in childhood with his older sister Amanda caring for him along with their grandmother, making visits to the closed down Milk Dipper that his parents owned. He kept the only picture of their parents with them until he lost it, feeling regretful of it since. He & Amanda eventually re-opened the Milk Dipper with the aid of his sister's fiancé. However, when Amanda's fiancé mysteriously disappeared a month before the wedding, resulting in Amanda's current amnesia of everything related to the man, Dwayne dropped out of high school to help his sister at the Milk Dipper, being burdened that his sister made herself forget about the fiancé & attempts to make sure she is not reminded & be hurt. When he finds the Rider Pass, he unwittingly becomes the protector of time & space known as Kamen Rider Electric King, fighting the Imagin who traveled to the present year to grant wishes & travel further into the past to change the future to their liking. As he is a Singularity Point, he is immune to the effects of changes to the past, & he can also resist the temptations of an Imagin, as seen with the hotheaded Imagin he named Jack Taros, whose contract provides Electric King with a fighting form. He is assisted by the Singularity Point Megan as well as the crew of the Electro-Liner, a train that allows him to traverse time in pursuit of Imagin. They are the mysterious Owner of the Electro-Liner & the dining car's waitress Justina. Along the way, he becomes contracted to other Imagin who give him the ability to access three of Electric King's other forms. They are the lying Casanova Mack Taros, the herculean & narcoleptic Lack Taros, & the childish yet strong Krack Taros. Dwayne later identifies a mysterious man who has been following him through the past as his sister's fiancé Garrett Megg, but then meets a young man who calls himself Garrett Megg & his Imagin contract Deneb, the team that can become Kamen Rider Minos. Upon meeting Garrett, he begins to learn more about the nature of time & the Imagin, & is told by Garrett that protecting people is not as important as protecting time. Dwayne does not believe this & feels that the two are one in the same, & he will do so, despite his own weaknesses. Dwayne also briefly meets the Swan Imagin Sieg who allows him to access another form, & later the evil Kamen Rider Fang King who hijacks the Electro-Liner to travel to the past to obtain the the Fang-Liner, leaving Dwayne without memory of being Electric King for a while, meeting his past self as a result, until Kiba takes him to his hometown of December 26, the day Dwayne Winfield was born, in an attempt to erase him. To defeat him, Garrett travels in time to pick up three other incarnations of Dwayne for Mack, Lack, & Krack Taros to possess & aid Dwayne in the "Climax Scene", destroying the FangLiner & defeating Kiba. In the process, while getting to see his parents firsthand, Dwayne learns how "people's memories are time". Upon his return to the present, Dwayne learns that because he retains only the memories of fighting Kiba as Sword Form while his past selves are incapacitated, he has no memory of fighting as Rod, Ax, or Gun Forms. This causes Mack, Lack, & Krack to all dissolve into sand, from which Dwayne's feelings manifest the Climax Cellphone K-Taros. This restores the three lost Imagin, & gives Dwayne access to the stronger Electric King Climax Form. When Dwayne's actions cause the Junction Point to manifest, his sync with the Tarōs Brothers starts to dissolve as a side effect, forcing him to fight as Plat Form. However, solving the crisis in advance, the Tarōs Brothers use their powers to create the ElectroKamen Sword so Dwayne can assume the powerful Electric King Liner Form so he can fight on his own. Shortly thereafter, he meets the Singularity Point Kai, who seeks to make the Imagin's future the true future, by seeking to destroy the Junction Point, who is later found to be Dwayne's sister Amanda. As a result, Dwayne falls into a trap set up by Kai to keep him from Amanda, with Lack & Mack sacrificing themselves so Dwayne can return to the present. In the process, Dwayne learns that his missing memory is tied to the true identity of the one who will ensure that the flow of time & space leads to the future without Imagin: his niece who is revealed to be Megan/Maggie. After the final battle is over, Dwayne is saddened by the supposed loss of the Tarōs Brothers, only to find out that they & Sieg, still existing due to their memories together, are hiding in a ditch attempting to surprise him. Dwayne is overjoyed that they are all still alive & celebrates happily. With his mission to protect time from Kai & his Imagin finished, Dwayne relinquishes his Rider Pass back to the Owner of the Electro-Liner, thanking everyone for what they have done for him. As he rides his bike back to the Milk Dipper, he is greeted by all of the riders of both the Mino-Liner & the Electro-Liner who bid him a final farewell before departing into the time stream. Dwayne smiles as they pass by, knowing that he will meet them again someday in the future. Later, when an Imagin named Nega Taros steals the Rider Pass from the Owner, Dwayne joins the newly formed Electro-Liner Police to stop Nega Taros & his "Evil Organization", succeeding thanks to the aid of Kamen Rider Vampire King. After the case was closed, Dwayne & the Electro-Liner crew keep the Electro-Liner Police going just for kicks. However, Dwayne is forced to resume being Electric King when he is possessed by the Ghost Imagin for Nex, using the Signality Point in order to travel into the past while having the possessed Dwayne as his enforcer, Kamen Rider Steam Ghost Skull Form. But through Jack's aid, Dwayne manages to regain control so he can let his Imagin partner in his body to purge the Ghost Imagin before they finish the Imagin off in Climax Form. But during the climatic final battle against the revived Imagin, Dwayne, Jack, & Henry assume their rider forms to defeat Nex when he becomes Steam Ghost Hijack Form. After formally meeting his grandson, Dwayne promises him he won't divulge any learned knowledge of the future as he takes Henry & Teddy home on the Electro-Liner. Forms By swiping a Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Kamen Rider Electric King is able to pass through four forms, each with their own strengths & weaknesses. Each of the forms (excluding Plat Form, Climax Form, & Liner Form) is based on a specific mythological or literary hero along with motifs relating to the respective legends &/or literature. However, when any of the Taros Brothers uses the Rider Pass, they bypass the Plat Form to assume their respective Electric King Form. Electric King Plat Plat Form *'Rider height': 180cm *'Rider weight': 80kg *'Ability perimeters ' **'Punching power': 1t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10s Plat Form is Electric King's most basic pre-armored form. It is a black & white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Dwayne rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor & pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs Brothers or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed & named after a railway platform. This form acts more like a base that Electric King's Imagin can be used to transition into other forms. Single Imagin Forms Once Dwayne activates any of the four buttons on the Rider pass, the chosen Imagin then takes control & a transformation follows. It should be noted that these are not Dwayne's 'true' forms as these are all essentially the Imagin as riders, which they can also activate on their own supposing they have their own physical forms & are not in need of a host body. Sword Sword Form *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself, Jack Taros can assume Electric King's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first & most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the ElectroGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms, probably due to Jack's prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, & 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in episode 14 which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros Brothers, Sieg, & Kamen Rider Minos. In the Super Electric King series, Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Jack dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." Although the ElectroKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro according to source material, it is mainly to be based on the legend of Jack the Giant Killer. Rod Rod Form *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself, Mack Taros can assume Rod Form. The ElectroGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, & increased kicking power, while losing speed & jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Mack rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Super Electric King Series. Mack throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal in reference to the Mock Turtle from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (as well as the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro in source material). Ax Ax Form *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself, Lack Taros assumes Ax Form. In this form, the ElectroGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax Form gains increased punching power & defense but loses speed & kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to Lack's own brute strength. Lack tends to fight as Electric King whenever he senses crying or when he hears anything similar to the word for "cry". The aura armor is golden yellow & the motif is of an axe, with the ElectroKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the epic poem of Lāčplēsis (as well as the story of Kintaro in source material). Gun Gun Form *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself, Krack Taros assumes Gun Form. The ElectroGasher forms a gun for short & long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, & defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. Krack tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros Brothers & Dwayne himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision & the high power of his ammunition. Krack incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with the legend of Krakus & the Wawel Dragon (as well as Tatsu no ko Taro in source material). Wing Wing Form *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s When possessing Dwayne or anyone else or by himself, Sieg assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms, Wing Form has the ElectroGasher become two weapons, a boomerang & a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used & the visor is blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Electric King more mobility than Gun Form could provide. Climax The Electro Belt works by drawing in free energy from the surrounding area, allowing it to generate the Electric King suit, which consists of a soft but durable material called Aura Skin & tough armor called Aura Armor. As the name implies, Aura Skin & Armor are attuned to the wearer's individual aura; because of Dwayne's weak will, he can only generate the basic Plat Form. However, possession by Imagin causes the Aura Skin & Armor to reconfigure themselves into a form that matches the Imagin's will, as well as generating a facemask called an ElectroKamen. Climax Climax Form *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all Tarōs Brothers but Jack faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that is attached to the Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs Brothers need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Mack controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Lack controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Krack control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs Brothers controlling that one limb while leaving Jack to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax Super Climax Form *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series & first appearing in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Liner Liner Form *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s Liner Form is Electric King's final form, gained when the Tarōs Brothers created the ElectroKamen Sword for Dwayne to use when their synch with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the ElectroKamen Sword (but, in the Farewell Electric King movie, the Rider Pass used in the usual way). This form, solely controlled by Dwayne with the Imagin using the ElectroKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around the Electro-Liner in transformation & attack. Dwayne also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the ElectroKamen Sword (eg. Lack's strength & defense in LackAx mode, & Krack's breakdancing techniques in KrackGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Dwayne is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Electric King's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Dwayne at a disadvantage. Steam Ghost Skull Skull Form *'Punching power': 7.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 40m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Skull Form is the form of Kamen Rider Steam Ghost that is accessed when Dwayne Winfield is possessed by the Ghost Imagin. In Skull Form, Steam Ghost's Full Charge is the Terminate Flash using the sword of the Ghost Imagin. As the name & design implies, Skull Form's motif is the skeleton. Equipment Devices *Electro Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt *Climax Cellphone K-Taros: Transformation device to become Climax, Liner, or Super Climax Form Weapons *ElectroGasher: Personal weapon *ElectroKamen Sword: Liner Form's primary weapon Vehicles *ElectroLiner: Electric King's personal train *Machine Electro-Bird: Electric King's Rider Machine Notes *There is a possibility that Dwayne has retired as Kamen Rider Electric King after the last Climax movie (Super Electric King Trilogy), since he is never seen again after that. After that, only the Tarōs Brothers (particularly Jack Taros) use the power. See Also *Ryotaro Nogami - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Electric King Riders Category:Heroes Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Primary Riders Category:Contract Holders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Red Riders Category:Blue Riders Category:Yellow Riders Category:Purple Riders Category:White Riders